The Collector
by Monokuma no game
Summary: Pertemuan tidak terduga di bawah pohon maple membawa Ichigo bertemu dengan malaikatnya


**Disclaimer : **Bleach owned by Kubo

**Warning: **Typo, OOC, AU.

Don't like, don't read

**The Collector**

by

Monokuma no Game

...

Suasana ramai terlihat jelas di sebuah cafe yang berwarna ivory dan berukuran sedang, jaraknya yang hanya satu blok dari Universitas Karakura membuat cafe itu tidak pernah sepi pengunjung oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang memang ingin mengisi perut di sana ataupun hanya sekedar ingin mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Diantara kumpulan pengunjung, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut nyentrik nan menyilaukan duduk di pojok cafe sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Kurosaki Ichigo –nama pemuda itu– hanya bisa menghela nafas. Makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan dari tadi tidak disentuhnya sama sekali.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, Kurosaki?" ucap Ishida Uryuu yang sejak tadi memerhatikan tingkah teman sefakultasnya itu, "Jika kau ingin mati, tulislah sebuah surat pernyataan yang menjelaskan kalau kau akan menyumbangkan mayatmu untuk rumah sakit ayahku, jadi aku tidak perlu membeli mayat untuk penelitian kuliahku," katanya dengan santai.

Teman-teman Ichigo yang berada satu meja dengannya sontak menoleh ke arah Ichigo setelah mendengar perkataan Ishida.

"Kau mahasiswa kedokteran yang mengerikan Ishida," sindir Arisawa Tatsuki, mahasiswi fakultas hukum.

"Setidaknya dia tidak akan mati sia-sia jika dia melakukan itu," balas Ishida sambil memakan cheese cake pesanannya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai makanannya, Kurosaki-kun?" ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut caramel.

"Aku kira bukan begitu Inoue. Sudah seminggu jeruk ini bertingkah begitu. Heh, sikapnya seperti seseorang yang baru diputuskan pacarnya."

"Ah, benarkah, Ishida-kun?" tanya Inoue Orihime, mahasiswi jurusan psikologi. Dari nada yang diucapkannya tersirat kecemasan terhadap Ichigo.

Ichigo yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas –lagi–. Matanya memandang ke arah jalan raya. Dalam hatinya dia berharap agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan 'gadis itu'.

"Hei, Ichigo. Ceritakan kepada kami jika kau memiliki masalah. Memendamnya tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Kami akan membantumu semampu yang kami bisa," kata Tatsuki dengan tegas.

Ichigo terdiam cukup lama sambil menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Bukan masalah besar. Kalian tidak perlu cemas."

Tatsuki yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah jika kau berkata seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari cafe itu, Ichigo langsung pamit kepada temannya untuk pulang. Langit sore yang berwarna jingka memberikan kesan hangat dalam hatinya.

_'Langit yang indah. Burung-burung terbang dengan damainya. Angin yang membelai pohon dengan lembut,'_ pikir Ichigo dengan puitisnya, _'ternyata begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta.'_

Tak terasa dia telah sampai di rumahnya. Ichigo langsung menuju kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Sejak 3 tahun lalu, ayahnya –Kurosaki Isshin– beserta ibu dan kedua adiknya pindah ke Seireitei karena tuntutan pekerjaan sang ayah sebagai dokter. Ichigo yang saat itu masih kelas 3 SMA menolak untuk ikut karena sebentar lagi ujian nasional dan telah memutuskan akan kuliah disini. Hidup sendiri tidak masalah bagi Ichigo. Walaupun hanya bisa memasak makanan sederhana dan harus rutin membersihkan rumahnya, hal itu masih bisa diterima oleh Ichigo.

Selesai mandi dan berganti baju, Ichigo langsung merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Dia tidak akan makan malam pikirnya. Mengerjakan tugas dari dosen yang cukup banyak selesai kuliah lalu latihan kendo cukup membuat si sulung Kurosaki ini kelelahan. Walaupun makanan yang dipesannya di cafe tadi hanya dimakan setengah namun itu sudah cukup membuat kenyang.

_'Hari itu aku bertemu dengan malaikat.'_

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan 'gadis itu'. Semakin lama ia memikirkannya semakin ia jatuh ke dalam mimpinya.

#FLASHBACK

#Ichigo's POV

Keadaan taman kota agak ramai walaupun hari sudah siang. Mungkin ini masih awal musim semi jadi udara tidak begitu panas. Aku pulang kuliah cukup awal, daripada tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan di rumah lebih baik aku jalan-jalan di taman kota. Selain itu, sudah lama aku tidak mampir ke sini. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya saja jenis bunganya bertambah. Sudah cukup jauh aku berjalan rupanya kakiku minta untuk diistirahatkan. Aku memerhatikan di sekitarku, tak jauh di bawah pohon maple ada sebuah bangku dan hanya seorang gadis yang duduk di sana sambil membaca buku.

Aku menuju ke arah sana dan begitu aku tiba aku langsung duduk sambil memejamkan mataku. Setelah cukup lama, aku membuka mataku dan menoleh ke kanan tepatnya ke arah gadis itu. Dia memakai hoodie jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Postur tubuhnya kecil, mungkin masih SMP. Kulirik buku yang dibacanya, warna putih mendominasi covernya lalu ada enam siluet wanita berwarna merah yang biasanya menjadi penanda bagi toilet wanita, bedanya masing-masing siluet kehilangan anggota tubuhnya. Kulihat judul bukunya, 'Tokyo Zodiac Murders'. Refleks aku berkata, "eh?"

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, pandangannya masih fokus ke arah buku itu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku rasa anak SMP sepertimu tidak pantas membaca novel pembunuhan seperti itu. Kau tahu, itu bisa berakibat buruk bagi pikiranmu. Dan lagi, bukankah novel itu terlalu berat untuk bacaan anak SMP?"

"Heeeh?" ucapnya sambil melepas hoodie-nya dan menoleh ke arahku.

Deg.

Anak SMP itu punya warna mata yang paling indah. Warna lilac, eh? Kulitnya pucat namun itu tidak mengurangi wajahnya yang sangat manis. Dia punya rambut hitam yang menggantung hingga rahang bawahnya. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini, pada anak SMP ini. Seketika kenyataan menamparku. E-eh tidak mungkinkan? Tidak mungkinkan kalau aku pedo? Pedofil?

Hah, oke. Pasti ada kesalahan disini, Kurosaki. Ayo kita analisa baik-baik. Kurosaki Ichigo yang belum pernah jatuh cinta akhirnya jatuh cinta pada anak SMP ini. Yah, selama ini aku tidak pernah tertarik pada gadis mana pun. SMA dan kuliah banyak gadis yang mendekatiku namun aku tidak tertarik pada mereka. Padahal bisa dibilang mereka punya tubuh bak biola dan ehm... 'aset' yang besar. Hingga sekarang, aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku jatuh cinta pada anak SMP ini. Umurku sekarang 20 tahun sedangkan dia kira-kira 14 tahun atau mungkin 13 tahun. Oke. Kurosaki Ichigo, kau positif seorang pedofil.

Arrgh. Aku sudah membayangkan reaksi teman-temanku, terutama si mata empat itu. Mereka akan mengejekku pedo bear, bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya pedo orange. Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri sambil menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Hingga aku sadar kalau aku masih diperhatikan oleh anak SMP itu. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat dia memerhatikanku sambil menyerngitkan dahinya, mungkin setelah melihat tingkah konyolku dia akan mengira kalau aku aneh dan akan menjauhiku sehingga aku tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi. Ah, sadarlah Kurosaki. Kenapa kau masih bisa berfikir untuk mendekatinya!

"E-etto, jadi kau yang masih SMP membaca novel pembunuhan seperti itu?"

Dia terdiam lalu tiba-tiba menjambak rambutku.

"Aw! Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang seperti itu! Tidakkah orang tuamu mengajarkan untuk menghormati seseorang yang lebih tua!"

"Aku berumur 18 tahun, baka!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Aku tahu kalau tubuhku ini mungil jadi banyak orang yang salah mengira mengenai tubuhku!"

"Jadi umurmu 20 tahun?" tanyaku lagi. Di luar aku mencoba untuk tenang padahal dalam hatiku aku menjerit senang. Yes! Kurosaki Ichigo bukan pedo orange!

"Heh. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang."

"Ah, gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga sudah menjambakmu."

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu, suasana diam menyelimuti kami berdua. Ayolah Ichigo, ajak dia bicara.

"Heem, sangat jarang melihat seorang gadis menyukai novel pembunuhan. Kebanyakan mereka lebih suka novel percintaan."

"Aku lebih suka novel seperti ini, bergenre crime, psyhological, detective, semacamnya. Kau tahu seri Sherlock Holmes oleh Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, seri Hercule Poirot dan Miss Marple dari Agatha Christie. Aku mengoleksi lengkap semua."

"Kalau aku, aku mengoleksi novel dari Shakespeare. Bukankah novel yang kau pegang itu bukan dari Arthur dan Agatha Chri-apalah itu?"

"Seperti yang sudah kusebutkan, aku suka genre seperti itu. Walaupun bukan dari mereka berdua asal bergenre psychological akan kubaca," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis.

Melihatnya tersenyum membuatku juga ikut tersenyum. Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya dan langsung berdiri.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi. Senang berbicara denganmu" katanya dan langsung berlari.

Ichigo, ayolah. Ucapkan sesuatu, batinku terus berteriak melihat gadis itu yang mulai menjauh.

"Kau punya mata yang indah!" teriakku

Gadis itu berhenti dan berteriak, "kau juga punya mata yang indah dan hangat!"

Aku mematung mendengar perkataannya. Dia bilang mataku hangat. Lengkungan senyum pun terbentuk di bibirku. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Walaupun pertemuan kami berdua tidak romantis tapi aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Ah tapi ngomong-ngomong nama gadis itu siapa ya? Kurosaki Ichigo, kau baka!

#END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toko Buku yang Ichigo dan Ishida masuki terbilang cukup besar dan cukup banyak orang yang berada di dalamnya. Sepulang kuliah, Ishida meminta Ichigo untuk menemaninya membeli buku. Ichigo sebenernya malas untuk menemani Ishida namun melihat fans perempuannya yang sudah mengintainya dengan terpaksa Ichigo menyanggupi ajakan temannya itu.

"Ceh, bukankah di rumahmu sudah banyak buku, Ishida?"

"Berisik. Aku perlu buku ini untuk membedah mayat yang sudah kubeli."

"Kebiasaanmu yang suka menjahit kain ketika SMA dulu sekarang berkembang pesat dengan menjahit kulit manusia."

"Daripada kau mengomel tidak jelas bukankah lebih baik kau membeli buku juga, Kurosaki."

"Wakatta," ucap Ichigo sambil menjauh dari Ishida dan menuju ke bagian fiksi. '_Hmm... tidak ada buku yang menarik perhatianku'_. Mata Ichigo terus melihat buku-buku yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya. _'Ah, benar-benar tidak ad- eh, buku ini kan buku yang dibaca gadis itu.'_

Tangan Ichigo mengambil buku itu dan membaca summary di belakangnya. Sibuk membaca hingga dia tidak sadar jika seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau membaca novel bergenre seperti itu, Kurosaki." Kata Ishida sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Apakah kepalamu membentur sesuatu?"

"Mengganggu saja kau, Ishida. Menjauhlah."

"Kenapa kau mengusirku begitu?"

"Kau tahu, aku tidak mau dianggap yaoi karena berduaan denganmu. Jika Tatsuki dan Inoue ada bersama kita aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini." Tatapan Ichigo masih fokus pada buku itu.

"Das—"

"Ah, kau kan orang yang ada di taman itu." Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bertubuh pend- eh mungil memotong perkataan Ishida.

Mendengar suara gadis itu, sontak Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu memakai dress putih selutut yang dipadukan dengan jaket bergaya military berwarna coklat dan flat shoes hitam. Hanya berpakaian sederhana namun bagi Ichigo penampilan gadis itu sangat sempurna.

"Kebetulankah?" Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ishida yang melihat Ichigo tersenyum kepada seorang gadis langsung menyerngitkan dahinya. Otak encernya berfikir kenapa si kepala jeruk itu begitu mudahnya tersenyum pada seorang gadis.

"Tidak ada kebetulan di dunia ini, yang ada hanya takdir yang tak terelakkan, "jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa, "aku mengutip kalimat itu."

"Itu berarti pertemuan kita adalah takdir, hem?" Ichigo menatap gadis itu dengan teduh. "Ara, ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu na-"

"Rukia, kita pergi sekarang," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang gadis yang bernama Rukia itu.

"Baik, nii-sama," Rukia menoleh ke arah nii-samanya, "Jaa," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan keluar toko itu mengikuti kakaknya.

"Rukia ya? Nama yang indah," senyum Ichigo.

"Na, Kurosaki, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Kuchiki-san?" tanya Ishida yang keberadaannya sempat dilupakan oleh Ichigo.

"Eh? Kuchiki? Siapa itu?" Ichigo berjalan ke arah kasir sambil membawa buku yang sempat dibacanya tadi.

"Gadis tadi, namanya Kuchiki Rukia. Laki-laki yang memanggilnya tadi adalah kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Rukia?" Ichigo menghentikan kakinya.

"Ayahku sering diajak ke dalam pesta yang berisi orang-orang kalangan atas, dia sering menyuruhku untuk ikut," Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya, "aku sempat dikenalkan ke mereka. Mereka adalah bangsawan Kuchiki, kau tahu?"

"Bangsawan ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Ichigo pergi ke arah taman berharap agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Rukia. Terus berjalan dengan mata yang terus melirik, mencari gadis mungil berambut hitam hingga dia menemukan Rukia duduk di bangku tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Seperti sebelumnya, Rukia duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Hai." Sapa Ichigo, tak lupa dengan senyuman. Segera ia mengambil tempat di samping Rukia, "sendirian datang ke sini?"

"Hai juga. Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku kira kau datang ke sini bersama kakakmu."

"Nii-sama sedang sibuk di kantornya." Angin membelai rambut gadis itu.

Obrolan terus berlanjut di antara mereka. Berkat itu, Ichigo mengetahui sedikit hal mengenai gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia baru selesai wisuda S1 di sebuah universitas ternama di London. Fakta ini membuat Ichigo terkejut, mengingat umurnya yang lebih muda dari Ichigo. Gadis itu ternyata memiliki otak yang jenius. Ichigo juga mengetahui kalau dia bukanlah keturunan asli Kuchiki. Semakin Ichigo mengenalnya semakin Ichigo menyukainya.

_'Pribadi yang sempurna'_, pikir Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

Orihime dan Tatsuki sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Selama 3 hari, mereka berdua sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menyegarkan kembali pikiran mereka.

"Ne, Tatsuki-chan, Apa kau lapar? Aku membawa roti isi."

Mengetahui campuran isi dari roti Orihime, Tatsuki menolak halus, "tidak perlu Orihime, kau makan saja rotimu. Aku sudah membawa bekalku sendiri," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Padahal aku sudah membuat banyak untuk kuberikan padamu," ucap Orihime. Gadis cantik itu menikmati pemandangan hijau di taman ini hingga sebuah objek jingga menarik perhatiannya, "eh? Bukankah itu Kurosaki-kun?" tunjuknya

Tatsuki mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Orihime, "ah, kau benar. Dia berbicara dengan siapa? Akrab sekali. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ichigo akrab dengan perempuan selain kita."

Orihime hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Tatsuki. Dia tidak suka pada gadis itu, pembawaannya, cara dia tersenyum, Orihime tidak suka. _'Gadis itu... aku cemburu dengannya'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Universitas Karakura merupakan universitas satu-satunya di kota Karakura. Walaupun begitu, universitas ini cukup terkenal, terbukti dengan banyaknya mahasiswa yang berasal dari luar kota menuntut ilmu di sini. Ichigo, Ishida dan Orihime menunggu Tatsuki di depan gerbang kampus mereka. Menyisir setiap mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang lewat agar mereka menemukan Tatsuki. Tak lama Tatsuki berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hosh, hosh. Maafkan aku... aku dipanggil oleh sensei-ku untuk mengikuti kejuaraan karate tahun ini. Jadi, kita ke cafe yang biasa?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut, sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Ucap Ichigo, "aku pergi dulu. Jaa."

"Janji? Janji dengan siapa?" tanya Tatsuki melihat Ichigo yang mulai menjauh.

"Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Ishida. Orihime dan Tatsuki saling berpandangan.

"Siapa Kuchiki-san ini?"

"Mungkin gadis yang kita lihat di taman kemarin, Orihime. Kau ingat, gadis yang berbicara dengan Ichigo."

"I-iya." Orihime menundukkan kepalanya. Sesuatu yang dia rasakan kemarin kembali ia rasakan.

"Jadi kalian sudah melihatnya ya. Sudahlah, cepat kita ke cafe itu sebelum tidak ada tempat yang tersisa," Ishida melangkahkan kakinya. Tatsuki mengikuti Ishida namun ketika menyadari Orihime tidak bergerak dari posisinya semula, ia berhenti.

Orihime terus menundukkan kepalanya, menahan sesuatu yang berat yang ada di hatinya. Tatsuki yang mengetahui kalau Orihime menyukai Ichigo sejak lama hanya menatap sendu Orihime, "ayo, Orihime."

"Iya," jawabnya lemah mengikuti Tatsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin lama hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia semakin akrab. Mendengar hal itu, Orihime terus menahan rasa cemburu yang semakin besar. Pernah, Ichigo mengenalkan Rukia pada Orihime dan Tatsuki. Orihime hanya tersenyum kepada Rukia sambil memerhatikan gadis itu. _'Kaya, jenius, sikapnya baik, benar-benar sempurna. Pantas saja Kurosaki-kun menyukainya. Padahal aku sudah menyukai Kurosaki-kun dari SMP. Kurosaki-kun, kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku,' _pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cafe itu ramai seperti biasa. Di bangku samping jendela duduk dua sosok manusia berbeda gender. Dua-duanya sama-sama memiliki rambut yang terang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendiri di sini, Inoue?" Ichigo menghabiskan minumannya, " aku akan pergi. Ishida sedang membedah mayat di rumah sakit ayahnya. Dan Tatsuki latihan karate untuk perlombaan. Kau sendiri di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime tersenyum sambil memainkan pipet di tangannya, "eem... kau pergi menemui Kuchiki-san?"

"Iya. Dia mengajakku ke rumahnya. Kau tahu kan, kita sudah pernah ke sana bersama Ishida dan Tatsuki," kata Ichigo sambil terburu-buru. Kelihatannya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Rukia.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Kurosaki-kun," ucapnya melihat punggung Ichigo yang mulai menjauh. Lalu kembali menatap meja di depannya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat kotak kecil di bawah meja. _'Ini kan milik Kurosaki-kun. Mungkin dia ingin memberikan kado ini kepada Kuchiki-san. Aku harus mengembalikan kado ini.'_ Orihime segera membayar minumannya dan menyusul Ichigo. Namun dia tidak menemukan Ichigo di jalan, _'aku harus ke rumah Kuchiki-san'_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Kuchiki berdiri megah di lahan yang luas dan ditumbuhi berbagai pohon dan tanaman. Bergaya Victorian-gothic serasa berada di Inggris ketika kita masuk ke dalam halamannya. Para gardener tambak sibuk memotong rumput yang mulai memanjang menggunakan mesin. Masuk lebih jauh ke ruang tamu, kita disambut oleh lantai bermotif catur dan furniture yang mewah. Semakin merasa kalau kita bukan berada di Jepang.

Orihime duduk dengan tenang di sofa empuk berwarna coklat tua, menunggu Rukia. Sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau Ichigo belum datang. Sesosok gadis keluar menuju tempat Orihime duduk. Rukia tersenyum menyambut Orihime.

"Tumben kau datang sendiri, Inoue." Rukia duduk di depan Orihime

"Ah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengembalikan milik Kurosaki-kun yang ketinggalan. Kelihatannya dia ingin memberikan ini kepadamu," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil itu, "aku kira Kurosaki-kun sudah tiba di sini tapi kelihatannya dia belum sampai."

"Terima kasih, Inoue. Mungkin dia sedang ada perlu sesuatu." Rukia mengambil kado itu lalu memasukkannya ke kantong bajunya. Suasana sepi menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ee... Inoue, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan, Kuchiki-san."

"Mungkin kita berbicaranya di kamarku saja. Hal yang ingin kutanyakan sedikit privasi. Aku tidak mau Ichigo mendengar pembicaraan kita. Mari," ajak Rukia

"Ba-baiklah," ucap Orihime mengikuti Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Rukia di dominasi warna putih dan ungu. Lalu ada banyak boneka kelinci yang Orihime kenali sebagai Chappy. Rukia mengajak Orihime untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size itu.

"Jadi Inoue, apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" Rukia memulai pembicaraan ketika melihat Orihime duduk. Pertanyaan dari Rukia cukup membuat Orihime sedikit terperanjat.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kuchiki-san?"

"Maksudku, kau selalu tersenyum palsu kepadaku." Suasana hening mulai terasa. Orihime tidak suka atmosfer yang berat ini. Cukup lama dia terdiam akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai Kurosaki-kun cukup lama tapi sejak dia selalu bersamamu, aku... jadi merasa gelisah. A-aku cemburu padamu, Kuchiki-san. Kau sungguh sosok yang sempurna," jawab Orihime sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa hanya kau yang tahu kalau Ichigo menuju ke sini, Inoue?" tanya Rukia datar. Entah mengapa Orihime semakin merasa gelisah.

"I-iya."

"Begitukah?" ucap Rukia lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi, keheningan melanda mereka berdua.

Ingin secepatnya keluar dari atmosfer yang berat itu, Orihime pamit kepada Rukia. "A-ano, mungkin lebih baik aku pulang. Aku belum berbela–"

"Tidak bisa, Inoue. Rencanaku bisa gagal jika kau pulang," ucap Rukia mencengkram kuat tangan Orihime.

"Sa-sakit, Kuchiki-san," lirih Inoue, "memangnya rencana apa?" Orihime terus berupaya untuk melepaskan cengkraman Rukia namun ternyata di balik sosok mungil Rukia memiliki tenaga yang kuat. Dia mulai ketakutan. Masih terus mencoba untuk lepas tiba-tiba Orihime merasa perih yang amat sangat di perutnya dan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar.

Orihime melihat ke arah perutnya, matanya membulat ketika melihat perutnya ditusuk oleh gunting. Rukia melepaskan cengkramannya lalu berdiri dan memasang wajah datar. Tidak mampu menahan sakit, Orihime jatuh ke lantai sambil merintih. Sungai merah mengalir dari perutnya, sangat kontras dengan lantai marmer putih.

"A-akh, ke-kenapa kau melakukan i-ini, Ku-Kuchiki-san?" ucap Orihime sambil memegang perutnya, mencoba untuk menutup luka tusukan itu namun hal yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Darah masih keluar deras. Melihat Rukia yang hanya diam, Orihime mencoba meminta pertolongan.

"TO-TOLONG!" teriaknya. Berharap para pelayan akan membantunya.

"Heh, percuma kau berteriak, H-i-m-e-c-h-a-n," Rukia bergerak maju, "Kamarku didesain agar kedap suara. Dan lagi apa kau pikir para pelayanku akan membantumu, huh?"

"K-ke-kenapa?" Kolam merah tercipta di sekitar tubuh Orihime.

Rukia lalu mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak gunting yang masih tertancap di perut Orihime itu.

"AAARHG!" Orihime semakin merasa sakit dan perih ketika merasakan gunting itu semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa? Mattaku, bukankah sudah kubilang. Kau merusak rencanaku. Bersyukurlah hanya kau yang tahu jika Ichigo akan datang ke sini jadi begitu kau kusingkirkan, orang-orang tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya." Ekspresi Rukia tetap datar dan semakin keras menginjak.

"A-apa y-yang akan k-kau la-lakukan pada Ku-Kurosaki-kun?

"Dia punya mata yang indah dan hangat. Begitu pertama kali aku melihatnya aku sudah memutuskan untuk menambah koleksiku," Rukia tersenyum sinis, "Ah, kelihatannya aku juga mengincar matamu walaupun aku sudah punya yang berwarna kelabu."

"Ma-mata? Ko-koleksi?"

Rukia menjauhi Orihime, hal itu membuat Orihime sedikit lega namun kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama ketika melihat Rukia menekan sesuatu dan menggeser dinding di samping tempat tidurnya. Apa yang ada di balik dinding itu membuat Orihime terkejut, takut sekaligus mual.

Tepat di balik dinding ada semacam rak yang berisi tabung-tabung kaca. Jumlahnya banyak. Tabung-tabung itu berisi sepasang bola mata yang direndam menggunakan cairan formalin. Semua bola mata itu berbeda warna, melayang dalam cairan.

"Cantik bukan koleksiku?" senyum Rukia mengembang melihat koleksinya lalu berjalan menuju Orihime. Benak Orihime menyuruhnya untuk lari namun karena luka tusukan yang dalam, dia hanya bisa berbaring pasrah di lantai.

Rukia berjongkok di samping Orihime, mencabut gunting itu kemudian memasukannya lagi, melakukan gerakan in-out berulang-ulang. Teriakan Orihime terdengar keras memenuhi kamar Rukia. Darah semakin deras keluar memperluas kolam yang tercipta.

"Na, Inoue, kau dan Ichigo sering bilang kalau aku sosok yang sempurna kan?" Pandangan Orihime mulai mengabur dan nafasnya mulai memendek,"Kau tahu, tidak ada sosok yang sempurna di dunia ini. Walaupun ada, itu hanya sosok luarnya. Mereka bersikap sempurna untuk menarik mangsanya. Ada dua macam manusia yang memiliki sosok yang sempurna di luarnya. Kau harus berhati-hati pada dua sosok ini, hihihi," Rukia masih melakukan gerakan in-out-nya itu.

"Pertama, adalah mereka yang orientasi seksnya menyimpang. Lalu kedua, mereka yang 'sakit' alias psikopat," bisik Rukia di telinga Orihime.

Orihime tidak mampu menahan matanya yang berat, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai menutup. Sebelum tertutup sempurna, Orihime melihat tangan rukia yang ingin mencongkel matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Ichigo tiba di rumah Rukia hari sudah menjelang sore. Para pelayan mempersilahkan Ichigo untuk duduk.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku mengganti bajuku," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Kau mengganti bajumu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada sedikit 'noda'," senyum Rukia terus terkembang, "aku tidak ingin berpenampilan buruk di depanmu."

Ichigo yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung blushing. Kemudaian dia menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar, "Maaf aku lama, toko yang terdekat tutup jadi aku pergi ke toko yang lumayan jauh."

Rukia menerima bunga itu, "Merah, seperti darah," ucapnya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Maksudku kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku."

"Untukmu aku tidak akan repot," Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan hangat.

"Na, kau pasti lelah kan? Minumlah. Khusus untukmu aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

"Hee? Kau tidak memasukkan racun kan?" canda Ichigo lalu meminum minuman itu.

Beberapa menit setelah meminum itu, perlahan-lahan Ichigo merasa matanya berat. Hal terakhir sebelum matanya menutup, Ichigo melihat senyuman manis Rukia berubah menjadi seringaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu ruangan kerja Kuchiki Byakuya diketuk.

"Nii-sama, boleh aku masuk. Kau tidak sibuk kan?" kata Rukia di luar pintu.

"Masuklah, Rukia. Hmm, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah jam sepuluh," suara berat Byakuya menggema.

Rukia menutup pintu dan duduk di pangkuan kakaknya itu, "Aku belum ngantuk, Nii-sama." Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Byakuya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sudah menambah koleksimu?" tanya Byakuya. Tangannya mengelus rambut Rukia dan menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala adiknya.

"Aku mendapatkan dua pasang hari ini," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Bukankah hanya sepasang?"

"Seekor domba menyerahkan dirinya sendiri, masuk ke dalam sarang serigala." Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana 'sisanya'?" Lengan Byakuya memeluk pinggang Rukia.

"Seperti biasa. Para pelayan sudah membersihkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah menelpon temannya Ichigo. Aku bilang kalau Ichigo berjanji akan datang ke rumahku siang ini tapi hingga malam dia belum datang. Kubuat suaraku terdengar cemas. Dia tidak mencurigaiku. Hihihi, aktingku kan hebat. Dia menjawab jika Ichigo terakhir kali terlihat bersama Inoue Orihime. Tapi ketika dia menelpon Inoue handphone-nya tidak aktif. Hihi, gadis itu pasti dicurigai ."

"Hmm..."

"Na, Nii-sama, jika ada rekan bisnismu yang ingin kau singkirkan, bilang saja padaku. Lagipula aku merasa koleksiku masih kurang," Rukia membalas memeluk Byakuya.

"Dengan senang hati, Rukia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N:

Selesai juga fic-nya. Gomen kalo jelek, masih newbie soalnya *bows*

Sebenarnya masih bingung dengan genre fic ini. Onegai, senpai...

Yosh, RnR yah...


End file.
